


True Love

by JazzyTheGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Drarry, #gay, #gaylove, #love, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Musical, Piano, Romance, Singing, True Love, drarryismylife, drarryisotp, drarrysinging, gayromance, ships, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor
Summary: Harry Potter decides to Follow his rival Draco Malfoy as he knew the blonde snake was up to something. He always is. He has noticed that every evening at six o'clock Draco disappears off the Marauders Map out of sight like he just doesn't exist. Harry always grows curious to where Draco ends up at, so one evening he decides to follow him. Could this be a moment in his life that will literally change everything he ever thought was possible?𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓈 𝒾𝓃𝓋𝒾𝓈𝒾𝒷𝓁𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓎𝑒.𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈 𝒶 𝓈𝑜𝓃𝑔, 𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓈𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀. 𝒯𝒽𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓁𝓌𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝓈𝑜𝓃𝑔. - 𝒫𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑜
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	True Love

Singing vocals:

Draco: {Lyrics}

Harry: [Lyrics]

Both: (Lyrics)

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, grew curious to why Draco Malfoy has been disappearing off the Marauders Map every Friday afternoon at around six o'clock. So, being obviously suspicious, he decided to follow the blonde snake after a quick dinner with Hermione and Ron.

"Mate, where are you going?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowing out of curiosity. There was a ton of food on the table, surely his best mate would want a little more to eat.

"Just going for a walk," said Harry, smiling and completely ignoring Lavender Brown trying to get Ron's attention. Then he leaned down to whisper into Hermione's ear since he knows why she's been acting so strangely. "Just push that brat away and kiss him, ''Mione. It's not that hard." With a little wink at her, he turned around and left the Great Hall leaving a blushing Hermione and a confused Ron behind.

When he was out of sight, he pulled out the Marauders Map from his robe pocket, pointed the tip of his wand at the centre and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map appeared and Harry scanned the map rapidly, trying to find where Draco went off to. Draco's dot was located on the seventh floor and was walking around the halls. Harry decided to follow him, to discover what Draco Malfoy was doing at this time of hour and where he would always disappear off to.

With his map in his hands, Harry hurried up to the seventh floor and began the long walk around the corridors. But suddenly Draco's dot disappeared out of thin air like he was never there at all. Harry really disliked when this happened, how Draco would just disappear out of thin air. Sometimes he would even feel a little worried because Draco just disappeared off the map. He could have died, been kidnapped, who knows what could have happened. Yes, Draco may be an insufferable git, but Harry still cares for him. He cares for everybody in the school, no matter how rude they are to him and his friends.

Suddenly, Harry began to hear music. Well, it was actually a piano he could hear. Really soft, piano keys were being played. He couldn't tell what they were if they were sharp or minor since he's never played the piano before. The piano music was becoming louder the closer he got, but he doesn't remember any music rooms in Hogwarts that he has ever been to. But then he saw it, a theatrical black door. He has never seen this door before ever in his life at Hogwarts. He folded his map back in his robe pocket, with his wand and reached his hand up to the door. It wasn't locked.

Harry opened the door just slightly and peeked in. He gasped silently, looking up at what looks like a gigantic stage and on that stage was a black grand piano. Then he saw Draco, who was pressing down on the keys lightly. He realized that Draco Malfoy had talent. Pure talent. He pondered how many piano lessons Draco had, or if it just came as a natural-born talent.

{If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different.} Draco began singing, moving his fingers across the piano keys until he reached D and A.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy could also sing! And he had a really...beautiful voice, which was soft, and very tuned. Merlin's Beard! Harry was at a total loss of words. Draco's voice was the most beautiful he's ever heard of, nearly even better than Shawn Mendez.

{Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position.} Draco sighed and scratched at his nose, which was a normal gesture for him when thinking deeply about something. Well, more like a someone.

Harry just felt like he was interrupting a very private moment right now and felt a little guilty. But Draco's voice was just so mesmerizing, like a Siren's, that Harry actually pushed open the doors a little wider and snuck in. but he didn't take more than two steps into the room.

{I found you then I los-}

Harry stumbled across some drums beside him and accidentally stepped on one of them. It created a loud bang like he had actually broken something but when he glanced down for just a second, with relief, he noticed nothing was damaged. However, when he looked back up at the stage, he noticed Draco was now staring down at him from the stage. He swallowed down the guilt and gave a little smile. He literally had no idea what to do. Either run away and out of the room, or just stay here... Yeah, running away seems like a better option.

Draco scowled at Harry, but he still was playing most of the piano keys to the song he was playing. "Potter," he hissed. But then his voice turned soft and almost afraid. "Y-You won't tell anybody about what you've seen and heard, right?"

Harry shook his head and without knowing, he started walking over to the stage. "Draco, you have an amazing talent." He smiled at the red tinge forming on Draco's face. He liked the colour, especially on Draco's pale cheeks. It was utterly beautiful! "Why would you even hide this talent?" he asked as he walked up the black stairs onto the stage and sat down next to him at the piano.

"I..." He didn't want to answer that question, so he got back to playing the chords on the piano. He didn't know why, but he felt relaxed and calm when Harry was with him. {If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different.}

Harry smiled when hearing this incredible voice right next to him. He held his hands in his lap and just watched Draco pressing at the piano keys, but also glanced up at the blonde's concentrated face.

{Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position.} Draco just feels as if this song is a part of him. He really wants to go back in time and do something all over again, to gain a friendship he never had the chance to obtain. He would have done it differently too, and not acting like the snobby little rich kid he was back in his first year.

"I found you then I lost you," Harry sang softly just after Draco had finished the part he was singing. He just hoped his voice sounded okay, and not out of tune or pitchy. Merlin save him if he did.

Draco's jaw dropped open a little, and he stared into Harry's green eyes but kept playing the correct chords. He noticed something in those green eyes that he's been ignoring all his life since he met Harry. It was beauty, perfection, and light. Such a bright light that it could just chase away anything negative inside him. He looked Harry up and down, really liking what he sees with the black fluffy hair, gorgeous green eyes, toned body, handsome face. Then he glanced down at Harry's lips for a second, then blushed as he was caught staring and turned his attention back to the piano.

[Looking back is torture, and it hurts to know I let you go.] Harry smiled at Draco's surprised expression and knew that he would have impressed the handsome blonde Slytherin. Wait... Sod it. He knows he's gay and has been for quite a while. Like back in his third year, he just noticed his attraction to guys. His attraction to Cedric. He never liked Cho; it was Cedric he had a crush on. But now, he realized that he's been hiding his feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin wizard. [You live right around the corner.]

(And I could have had it all, could have had it all.) Their voices synchronised as one. They both smiled at each other, feeling this sudden warm spread through them both. It was a positive warmth feeling, of course. Why would it be negative? And when they both stared into each other's eyes, they just knew that they wanted each other. It wasn't just because of the song that made them realize so much about themselves, even if the lyrics really sunk into their hearts. It was just being with each other.

(True love, I know I had it.)

Draco looked back at the piano, his smile only widening. Only a couple minutes ago, he just wanted to hex Harry out of the Room of Requirement for hearing his singing voice. Nobody knows he can sing, not even Pansy and Blaise. It's something he's kept hidden for a long time, even from his own father. But now, that he and Harry are here, and singing together, he realizes he really shouldn't keep his voice deep inside. He should let it out, but he feels if he can't do that unless he's with Harry.

(True love, was so hard to find.)

Harry just didn't take his eyes off the blonde Slytherin. He was mesmerized by him, his appearance, voice, just everything. Draco, even if Harry doesn't know him quite well, seems like a really lovely guy. Why would someone so sweet and probably kind, push away friendships with people that he could gain?

(True love, if I could get it back, I would never let it go this time.)

And when Draco looked back at Harry, their eyes locked together. It felt like magic was just surrounding them both, trapping them in a bubble together but they didn't mind. Harry licked his lips when glancing down for a second at Draco's soft-looking kissable lips that he really wants to kiss. those lips are really hard to resist not kissing, but he held back because he didn't think Draco liked him the same way.

{True love.} Draco bit his lip when watching Harry lick his lips, making those pink lips that look so mesmerizing to touch wet. Why must Harry make him feel this way? The warm fluttery feeling inside is only intensifying, and his heart was beating at a rapid pace that he feels like he has just run a... what are they called? Those muggle things where they run for ages? Merephans? Whatever...

[Is an inspiration.] Harry looked down at Draco's elegant long fingers, the fingers that are playing the piano with such grace and poise just like Beethoven would have. He has an urge to hold those hands in his and to feel how soft and warm they look. He wants to hold those hands, but he wants the music to continue on.

{True love.} Draco looked away with a blush as Harry looked into his eyes, catching him staring. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his neck tingled a little as he could feel Harry's breath on his neck. It made him feel something he has always ignored: love.

[It was mine oh mine.] Harry's voice raised as he sang the first 'mine'. But this sudden love he feels, for Draco Malfoy, he's been keeping it hidden and ignored inside him. He doesn't want to ignore it anymore, and it's not just because he found out Draco could sing, even if his voice was incredible. It's just being with Draco and seeing that charming smile, his long blonde eyelashes, that soft hair that he wants to run his hand through. This boy that he could have befriended in his first year is amazing and he wants to get to know him, to date him. He doesn't care if they were rivals, he wants to be so much more.

{True love.} Draco looked back at Harry, and their eyes met yet again. This is what he loves the most, seeing those beautiful emerald green eyes looking into his own silver eyes. He loves the colour green and always has. But his love for the colour only increased as he first met Harry. Oh, how he wishes to go back in time and be nicer to Harry and his little trio. He and Harry could have possibly become boyfriends by the third or fourth year. He pondered what that could be like.

[Yeah.]

They maintained eye contact through the rest of the song, not looking away because they just didn't want to. They secretly love being so close to each other, their eyes looking deeply into the others like they could see into each other's soul.

{I'd never let it go.} Draco felt like he could see into Harry's soul, a soul so pure and saintly. He wants to get to know this soul, this handsome person and have him in his life. He wants to bring him home to meet his parents. Well, not right now since the Dark Lord currently resides at Malfoy Manor, his home since childhood. He wants to run away with Harry, Floo to his family manor in Australia or America. Jus somewhere far away and only invite his mother over for a few times. Right now, he cannot trust his father, being the literal right-hand man for the Dark Lord. He hates his father for it.

[I'd never let it go.] Harry felt tingles all over at the way Draco was looking at him now. It was... he couldn't describe it. But it's the way a lover would look at their significant other. Harry smiled at the blonde. The temptation to kiss those perfect lips only increased. Why the hell has he only discovered these feelings now?

(I'd never let it go this time.) Finally, their voices harmonised together in the end and Draco pressed down on the last keys, creating a soft little tune which ended the song. They both still looked at each other in the eye, feeling the connection of love.

Harry looked down at soft-looking lips and was leaning in; he couldn't help it and his heart was now hammering against his chest like it wanted to escape his ribcage and join together with Draco's. The blonde was just so magnificent, and he wanted to make him his. His eyes kept darting to the blonde's perfect lips and his stunning silver eyes.

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and the goddamn most handsome man in the world was leaning in to kiss him! he wants it so much. No, he needs it. But how could someone so perfect and nice be interested in him? Someone plain, boring, colourless, and dull. There's nothing attractive about white-blonde hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. They're all dull colours, he's a dull colour.

The flutter within Harry intensified as the blonde Slytherin began leaning in, and his heart skipped a beat and he felt fireworks within him as marvellous soft and warm lips connected with his own and synchronised like they were made to be kissed by him.

Harry raised his hand up to Draco's cheeks as they still kissed gently, wanting to remember the moment forever. Draco's cheeks were so bloody soft, and perfect, and Harry wanted to be able to feel them in his future. Suddenly, he blushed as a tongue tried to slip inside his mouth. He wasn't the one for French kissing, but he would try it. He would try it with Draco, so he let the blonde Slytherin into his mouth.

Harry tasted incredible to Draco. He was sweet, but also a little sour which suited his needs, and he was an amazing kisser. This man is everything he wants in his life. Someone kind, stunning, handsome, sweet, warm-hearted. He doesn't care if Harry's the saviour of the wizarding world, or the chosen one, he just wants Harry.

Merlin, he was so glad he let Draco's tongue slide into his mouth. It was mesmerizing! Their tongues danced together like a couple would on the ballroom floor, and Harry wanted to dance with Draco in the future. He wanted to do so many things with this amazing handsome blonde Slytherin wizard.

Eventually, they leaned away, and their cheeks were flushed, lips were pink and swollen and panting. Harry wished for Draco to be back inside his mouth, to feel that beautiful blissful tongue caress and twine with his own.

They just stared at each other for long moments, smiling as they knew the other felt the same way. That was until Draco broke the silence. "Potter," he said softly, his eyes not looking away from the emerald green.

"Just call me Harry, Draco," Harry requested, and he moved his hands over to Draco's which lay on the Slytherin's legs. His hand touched the Slytherin's, and a sudden... a spark of electricity shot through him. The Slytherin turned his palm up and intertwined their hands together, feeling the same electricity shot that Harry felt but he just didn't know it.

"Okay..., Harry," said Draco, the name sounding alien on his tongue, but he loved it. "Um... since we're here together and literally kissed, I was wondering..."

Harry cut him off, smiling and feeling his nerves flutter within as he says, "Will you go out with me, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco smiled at Harry and nodded quickly, really wanting this. "Yes, Harry Potter. You literally have no idea how long I've wanted to... go out with you." He's been wanting this for a very long time. Whenever he sees Harry with other girls or boys something insides him wakes up and hisses. He's always just wanted to put a hand around Harry's waist, or hold his hand and walk away with him to someplace private for a snogging session. It seems he can now do that.

"So, what would you like to do now?" asked Harry, giving the Slytherin's hand a little squeeze. He loved the warmth Draco's hand gave him, and how soft like pillows he was. He could literally sleep on this bloke, but even better, beside him. "Come out to the school by walking into the Great Hall together and holding hands or... we can stay here and continue singing?"

Draco placed his chin on Harry's shoulder, his free hand sliding around Harry's back. "We can stay here, kiss, sing, and we could even dance here. This is the room of requirement after all." He pulled Harry towards him a little to give his cheek a kiss, and he smirked at the familiar red tinge to the Gryffindor's face that he just adores and finds attractive.

Harry was blushing from that little loving gesture Draco gave him, so he leaned his head against the Slytherins. "We can do all those things if you want, Draco. Besides, I definitely need some practise dancing. You remember the Yule Ball, don't you?"

Draco laughed at the memory of Harry trying to dance with that Parvati twin. "Yes, I remember your failure at dancing, Potter," he teased, smirking at the flush on the Gryffindor's face.

"Hey!" Harry complained with a goofy smile and gave the blonde's shoulder a playful push. "I really didn't know how to dance then. I'm a little better now but I could still need some practice."

"Practise, you definitely need," Draco said as he stood up, flicked his wand at the piano which started playing a masquerade ball music and held his hand out for Harry to take. "May I have this dance, Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at him and placed his hand over the blondes, saying, "I would love to dance with you, Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin grinned and pulled him up from the piano seat, leading him to the middle of the stage where the lights automatically shone down on them.

He placed his hand on Draco's waist, and his other hand was holding Draco's other hand. That's all he knew what to do, where to place his hands. The footsteps in the dance he still needed to work on.

"I'm impressed you know where to put your hands, Potter," Draco said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed Harry's hand in his own. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, and Draco grinned his innocence at him. "Listen to the music and its beat," he added earnestly. "One two three, one two three. And again."

"Err..." Harry was still a little lost with this dancing style. Ball dancing, that is. He wished he listened to McGonagall back in his fourth year and actually practised dancing like he should have. Draco sighed and placed a hand on Harry's belly, making him step backwards.

"That's the first step," he told him. "Then we step left." Harry bit his lip, looked down at his feet and stepped left, trying not to step on Draco's toes. "Eyes up here, Potter," Draco said as he pushed Harry's chin up so green eyes met his own silver ones.

Draco continued to try helping Harry dance the ballroom style, even if it took nearly the rest of supper to do. They slow danced and looking into each other's eyes. Draco pushed back Harry's fringe from his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Harry kissed back with a smile, already missing the feel of Draco's lips sliding against his, and as Draco licked Harry's bottom lip for entrance, Harry gave it to him easily. Draco entered his tongue in Harry's mouth and caressed the Gryffindor's tongue, tasting him once again but deep down inside him, he could feel he wanted more. He wanted this relationship to progress slowly, though. Just like how his best friend Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom's relationship developed. It was a surprise when Blaise told him, they were secretly dating for the past year and a half. He didn't know who else Blaise told, but he was glad he was hopefully the first one who was told.

In the end, it all ended up in laughter, spinning, hip bumping, and a red cushioned couch magically appeared on the stage which they both fell down on. Harry reached up and ran his hand gently through Draco's neatly styled hair, which the Slytherin closed his eyes and smiled at the slight massage he was getting. Although, he never lets anybody touch his hair besides his mother and father.

"Did you want to come out to everyone now?" Harry asks the relaxed blonde Slytherin lying beside him. he still had his hand in Draco's white-blonde hair which he wanted to keep there because it's just so soft and silky.

Draco snuggled up to him, placing his head underneath Harry's chin. Yes, he wanted everyone to know that he was Harry's and only Harry's but right now he just wants to spend long moments that he never got to have with Harry alone.

"I'll tell you what," Harry said, deciding that he must suggest a good enough deal with his boyfriend so they both get what they want. "Now, we can go back to the Great Hall, kiss in front of everyone and sit at either the Slytherin or Gryffindor table for a few minutes. And whenever you want to come back here or go to one of our dormitories to continue on from here, we can."

Draco sighed for a couple of long seconds, still trying to decide on what he wants to do. "Fine, we can go tell everyone," he said as he sat up and looked down at Harry with a soft smile. But then his face turned a little serious, "But I want that snuggling session afterwards!"

Harry smiled back and nodded at him as he too sat up and got off the couch with the Slytherin. He will give Draco anything he wants unless its something really expensive that he cannot afford himself then no. "I promise you'll get your snuggling session afterwards," he said, intertwining their hands together as they began walking off the stage together. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you how beautiful your singing voice is."

Draco let out what sounded like a squeak from the compliment and he blushed while biting his lip. "Thanks, Harry," he said sweetly and with his other hand, he pushed back his fringe to the side of his head. "You've got a gorgeous voice too."

Harry brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Draco's hand. "Thank you, Draco." They headed down to the ground floor, passing other students who looked at them in utter shock, disbelief, and surprise. It wasn't until they were directly near the Great Hall, that they stopped and hesitated for a few seconds to take a breather.

When their strength came back to them, and they kissed each other to help a little, they then continued to the Great Hall and entered through together with their hands intertwined. As soon as they were inside the large dining hall, and everyone turned their heads to look at them which the whole room grew silent, Harry turned to face his boyfriend, placed his arms around the blonde's neck and leaned in for a kiss. When Draco kissed back, placing his arms around Harry's back, and pulling him closer, the whole room had echoes of gasps, yelps, and squeals.

Harry and Draco were both loving this. Not just because of the attention but letting everyone know that they really like each other and coming out to them really lifted something from inside each other. It was like a breath they've been holding in for so long and they just released it. Then they leaned away from the kiss, cheeks flushed, panting, with wide smiles on their faces. They pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the sudden round of applause they were getting.

Harry then pulled Draco towards the Gryffindor table and found a spot right next to Seamus which was large enough for both him and Draco to squeeze in. Hermione was on the other side of the table they were sitting on, same with Ron, and they both looked at Harry in complete surprise.

"Harry, I never knew you and Malfoy..." Hermione said, staring at them both with an incredulous look as she forgot about her potato salad in front of her. "Had an interest in each other." Then she smiled at them. "I should have known and seen the signs."

Harry smiled and scratched the back of his head with a nod. "Yeah, well... surprise!" he said with jazz hands. Draco smiled at him and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder so he could kiss his cheek, which is exactly what he did.

"I never expected this either," said Dean, shaking his head. His hand was fully seen intertwined with Seamus' from above the table. "Harry, you could have told us you were into guys. Seamus and I could have helped you come out to the school."

"Aye!" said Seamus with a nod. "We would have loved to help ye with ye're sexuality, Harry. Even other gay and straight couples in Hogwarts would have joined in."

"Mate," said Ron, whose mouth fell open in disbelief to what he is seeing. At least he didn't look disgusted or had food in his mouth. "I'm actually rather surprised you never told us this. We knew you were gay, just because we keep catching you stare at every male we walk by."

"Oh, does he now?" Draco asked the Weasel and lifted his head up from Harry's shoulder to stare at his boyfriend. "Harry, Harry, Harry..." He shook his head at him. But it was rather cute to hear. "Tell me, Weasel. Was he ever staring towards the Slytherin table which you've caught him do?"

Seamus and Dean snickered when knowing Harry has been staring at a particular table a lot. Even the flush on Harry's face told them it was true.

"Actually...," said Ron but hesitated to see what his best mate reacts like. He smirked when getting an eyebrow raise from Harry. "Yes, I've seen him staring over at the Slytherin table so many times that it's just not funny. I actually thought it could have been you he was staring at but thought otherwise of it."

Draco smiled at this knowledge and returned his head to Harry's shoulder and intertwined their hands together from under the table.

"What Ron's trying to say is we accept what and who you like," Hermione says as she stabs her fork into an egg right in the centre. Ron tried doing the same, but his egg shot off his plate and went right into Luna's face. Yes, Luna Lovegood is at the Gryffindor table sitting next to Ginny. They were dating, Ginny and Luna, and still are. It's one of the main topics in Hogwarts these days.

"Ye better accept Harry for who he is," Seamus told Ron in a stern-like voice. It didn't quite match McGonagall's stern voice though, but he was trying. "Or Dean and I will chase ye around Hogwarts with a gay flag, face paint, and throw gay stuff at ye when ye least expect it."

"Yeah..., thanks, mate," said Ron who became a little scared at the Irish teenager. Dean, Draco, and Harry chuckled at what Seamus will do to Ron. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean," said Harry gratefully. "It means a lot to know that you accept me." Draco started kissing his neck, and he knew what the blonde wanted now. To snuggle. "However, right now, we have some snuggling sessions alone that we need to catch up on," he said as he stood up and Draco immediately got off the seat to show his eagerness. "So, if you two don't mind..."

"We don't mind at all, mate," said Ron, shaking his head at him. Hermione nodded in agreement at Ron.

Draco just wanted to escape, thinking that if he stays with these Gryffindors too long he will lose his Slytherin attributes. He wants to date this Gryffindor, not become one. "Goodbye Weasley, Granger. Let's go, Harry."

"What about us?" he heard as he pulled Harry out of the Great Hall by the hand. He knew the voice was from Finnegan and Thomas. Right now, all he cared about was snuggling up to Harry on a bed or a couch.

"Draco, I never got to say goodbye," Harry reminded him with an obvious fake frown, which Draco kissed away and turned into a smile. Draco pulled him closer gently and linked arms with him as it seemed they were heading up to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't mind if he has to stay in Gryffindor Tower because as long as he has Harry everything will be fine.

After Harry said the password to the portrait into the Gryffindor common room and they walked through, he led the Slytherin up to the boy's dormitories while ignoring all the stares they were getting from the students. Finally, when they were inside the dorm, he took Draco to his bed but the Slytherin had other plans. Draco had gripped his arms around Harry's waist so they both fell down on the bed, but with Draco on top. Harry smiled at the handsome bloke over him and reached his hand up to push back a strand of blonde hair from his forehead. It was so mesmerising, even those eyes of the Slytherins. A stunning silver colour, which reminds him of silver during Christmas. Silver tinsel, baubles, decorations. Then Draco was leaning down, parting and licking his lips before his lips touched Harry's.

Harry couldn't have been happier with this bloke in his arms and life right now. Lips that were as soft and warm as wool, were kissing him. it made him breathless! He just couldn't get enough. He ran his hands up and down Draco's waist, up his back, and back down again. The feel of the Slytherin's skin against his own nearly took him off the edge. He realised he was so deep in love with this guy. So deep that it would be deeper than the Mariana trench.

Draco leaned up from the kiss, staring into green eyes with love. He smiled and lay down next to Harry, so he was lying on his side. Harry rolled onto his side; their legs tangled together, and his arm found its war around the blonde's waist. Draco then closed his eyes, feeling comfortable in his lover's arms and embrace. He could easily fall asleep like this, and that is what he did. Harry placed a gentle kiss to Draco's forehead, just before he too fell asleep with Draco in his arms. He just hopes that when he wakes up, Draco will still be there. But the feel of the other bloke's body next to him told him that he will still be there. That made him smile.

The End


End file.
